moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Nexus Prime
'Nexus Prime '(oficjalnie Erim 'Vadam) - początkowo zarządca Systemu, następnie władca pozostałości Hoor'ar. Opis Nexus Prime (zwany przez Hoor'arczyków Erim 'Vadam) to obecny władca Systemu Kolonijnego. Jego rodzina wywodzi się z rasy Hengaihi, czyniąc go pierwszym władcą w historii Hoor'ar, który nie jest rodowitym Zreddorem (Hoor'arczykiem). Za swoje zasługi pokroju przemianowania Systemu z organizacji na imperium lub świetnego zarządzania systemami obronnymi skolonizowanych planet jest znany bardzo dobrze również dla ludzi. Podobnie jak jego poprzednik, Khaarov, jest istotą długowieczną. Jest również jednym z najmłodszym władcą w historii swojej rasy, obejmując kontrolę nad Hoor'ar i Systemem już w wieku 288 lat (zważając na długowieczność władców, którzy są często modyfikowani i wspierani przez aperatury, by jak najdłużej utrzymywać się przy życiu, jest to względnie mało). Historia Wczesne lata (1908r. - 1929r.) Prime narodził się na ówczesnej bazie głównej Systemu - Nexus Frevite. Dorastał on tam przez 20 lat, a gdy zauważono u niego niesamowite zdolności strategiczne oraz wojownicze, rozpoczęto u niego treningi mające na celu zapewnienie mu miejsca wśród listy pretendentów do tronu w przyszłości. Ćwiczenia i treningi rozpoczęły się, gdy miał 15 lat a zakończyły, gdy miał 31. W wieku 21 lat otrzymał zarezerwowane tylko dla najważniejszcych wszczepy wydłużające czas życia i zwalniające starzenie się. Dołączenie do Systemu Kolonijnego (1931r. - 1960r.) Erim po zakończeniu procedury przygotowującej do do objęcia miejsca w liscie pretendentów do tronu dołączył do Systemu. Tam na początku, z powodu swojego szkolenia, został przydzielony do utrzymywania nadzoru nad planetą Skao IV. Gdy zauważono jego zdolności strategiczne, postanowiono że marnuje się na takiej pozycji, przeniesiono go więc do Rady Systemu 30 września 1960 roku. Tam dawał sobthumb|Erim 'Vadam w pancerzu Rady Systemuie świetnie radę i na przestrzeni lat zdobywał coraz to większy respekt w oczach o wiele starszych współczłonków Rady. Rada Systemu oraz objęcie władzy (1960r. - 1968r.) Po dołączeniu do Rady, Nexus spotkał się z raczej negatywną opinią o sobie - wg. współczłonków był on zdecydowanie za młody. Khaarov jednak poparł ideę włączenia Erima do tego zgrupowania, a sam Prime zaczął imponować innym członkom swoją wiedzą i sprytem. Po 8 latach ówczesny władca Hoor'ar posadził 'Vadama na miejscu zarządcy Systemu Kolonijnego. Jak się później okazało, była to jedna z najważniejszych decyzji w historii Hoor'ar. Okres panowania i czasy przed Wielką Wojną (1968r. - 2172r.) Erim 'Vadam stał się oficjalnie drugim zarządcą organizacji Systemu, będąc również w późniejszych latach uważany za tego lepszego. Za czasów swojego panowania wprowadził wiele zmian znacznie polepszających ekonomię i wartość organizacji. Jednymi z ważniejszych jego dokonań są wprowadzenie do służby jednostek Nadzoru oraz nawiązaniu kontaktu z Ekspedycją 70. Kilka miesięcy przed Wojną, gdy sytuacja na tle militarnym z ludźmi stawała się coraz gorsza, wydał rozkaz wzmocnienie obrony na ważniejszych planetach, np. Skao IV. Rozpoczął również dodatkową produkcję jednostek Nadzoru, by być przygotowanym na atak. Wielka Wojna i uformowanie imperium (2172r. - 2198r.) Nexus masywnie wspierał Hoor'ar podczas walk, głównie na własnym terytorium. Ostateczny kontratak ludzkości był tak niespodziewany, że zniszczył Frevite, umożliwił również ludziom również bezproblemowo zająć Horros oraz dużą część należacych do Hoor'ar planet. Prime przeżył jednak Wojnę i kilka lat ukrywając się przed ludźmi zdołał pozbierać resztki swojej cywilizacji i uformować nowe imperium pod starą nazwą Systemu Kolonijnego Hoor'ar. Oficjalnie stało się to 2 grudnia 2196r., po czym przez dwa lata teoretycznie władał nowo powstałym imperium. Oficjalnie został władcą pozostałości Hoor'ar w roku 2198. Późniejsze lata (2198r. - ???) Po Wojnie, przejmując władzę wstrzymał się z podbijaniem nowych światów, głównie ze względu na utracenie wcześniejszej potęgi. Postanowił za to rozpocząć odbudowę cywilizacji i wzmocnienie obrony na zatrzymanych podczas Wojny światach. Przeniósł tytuł planety macierzystej na Skao IV, głównie z powodu dobrego położenia i warunków sprzyjających dla większości ras znajdujących się w obrębie Hoor'ar. W roku 2201 nawiązał kontakt z Ekspedycją 70, która przez kilkanaście lat była uznawana za zaginioną. Wydał również w tym roku Ustthumb|228px|Nexus w pancerzu wojennym i/lub dekoracyjnymawę Zero, która nakazywała przygotowywanie floty do odlotu w miejsce zamieszkania Ekspedycji, gdy na froncie Hoor'ar - Ludzkość znów zrobi się gorąco. Miała ona za zadanie zapewnić rasie przeżycie kolejnej wojny. Wygląd Nexus Prime nie różni się wyglądem od wszystkich pozostałych przedstawicieli swojej rasy. Posiada postawę humanoidalną, jego twarz składa się z charakterystycznych "części". Jego skóra jest gruba i zmienia kolor w zależności od wieku - najczęsciej ciemnieje i jaśnieje ponownie na przestrzeni kilkudziesięciu lat. Zawsze posiada na sobie zbroję - w zależności od sytuacji, jednak najczęściej jest to wersja przeznaczona dla władcy. Podczas Wielkiej Wojny uczestniczył w walce w zbroi wojennej - zakłada ją nie tylko do bojów, często można go spotkać na różnych wojskowych dekoracjach własnie w tym pancerzu. Charakter Erim jest tym typem władcy, który troszczy się o własny lud, zważając na sytuację po Wojnie był zmuszony do dbania o cywilizację dla zapewnienia jej przetrwania. Tak jak jego poprzednik, posiada respekt do ludzkości, szczególnie za dokonania podczas Wojny. Jest on świetnym strategiem i zawsze myśli logicznie. Nigdy nie ukazuje paniki, jednak często się denerwuje. Pod wpływem zdenerwowania zdaje się być spontaniczny, dlatego specjalnie powołana Rada Władcy, która działała jeszcze za czasów Khaarova, próbuje go uspokajać i pomagać podejmować mu decyzje, podając ewentualne możliwości, konsekwencje itd. Styl walki Nexus mało kiedy wdaje się w bitwy, jednak wspierał swoją obecnością na froncie siły Hoor'ar podczas Wojny. Głównie posługiwał się bronią palną i starał się nie podchodzić bliżej do przeciwnika, jednak w razie potrzeby zadawał ciosy swoją potężną ręką. Z powodu swojego otrzymanego we wczesnych latach królewskiego treningu jest strasznie trudnym do pokonania wrogiem. Jego jedyną słabością znaną ludziom jest tył, gdzie znajduje się (dobrze zasłonione) zasilanie do tarcz energetycznych w pancerzu. Ewentualnie można celować w głowę, która też jest częsciowo odkryta, jednak przedstawiciele rasy Hengaihi posiadają charakterystyczne dla siebie hełmy, które odsłaniają najczęściej przednią część głowy, starają się ją chronić najbardziej. Ciekawostki *Potrafi posługiwać się j. angielskim. *Jego rodzice zostali zabici w wyniku Wielkiej Wojny *Jest jedynym władcą Hoor'ar, który nie jest rasowym Zreddorem (rdzennym Hoor'arczykiem). *Jest uważany za jednego z najlepszych władców Hoor'ar, w całej historii tej rasy. Kategoria:Postać